justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Umbrella
"Umbrella" by Rihanna ft. Jay-Z is featured on Just Dance 4. It is part of the Special Edition of the game on the PAL Wii. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer has big curly hair and is wearing a black sundress, the skirt being shaped like an umbrella, a pair of strappy heels and a long red glove. The dress turns blue during the chorus and for a few seconds it is gold. Background The background is a rainy pitch black scenario that features gold rain. Gold Moves There is only''' 1''' Gold Move for each routine: Classic Slowly make a semi-circle with both of your arms. Umbrella GM.png|Gold Move 1 With An Umbrella Lift your umbrella to the right, and kicks your left leg sideways. Umbrella With Umbrella GM.PNG|Gold Move 1 Appearances in Mashups Umbrella ''is featured in the following Mashups: * [[Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)|''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)]] * ''Livin' la Vida Loca'' * ''Jailhouse Rock'' Captions Umbrella ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. '''Classic' * Dance Hall Diva * Rainy Loop With An Umbrella * Dance With My Umbrella Trivia *For some reason, this song is not credited on the back of the case. * This is the fifth Rihanna song on the game, after S.O.S ''and ''Pon de Replay (as a DLC) on Just Dance 2, Only Girl (In The World) in Just Dance 3, and'' Disturbia'' in the same game. She is also featured in the following two games with'' Where Have You Been'' and'' Diamonds.'' * After'' Crazy in Love, this is the second song to feature Jay-Z. ** This is the first featured Jay-Z song not to be covered. *''Umbrella is only available to the Wii through the PAL Special Edition. It is available on all the other consoles in the PAL region, and available for all consoles of the NTSC region. *On the NTSC cover, the dancer is seen in her yellow sundress, but is doing a pose she did in her black dress. * The dancer's sundress changes a total of 3 times; however, when she is in her yellow sundress, she does only one move (the Gold Move), and is thus impossible to determine the actual pictogram colour of the coach in her yellow sundress. ** However, in the With An Umbrella routine, she can be seen doing a move in her yellow sundress while the pictogram colour is still violet. *Jay-Z was not credited on the Wii version of the game. * In the menu icon, the dancer appears to be in a different background. The background in the icon is a blue room with some light blue stripes, while in the routine, it is a pitch black background with a blue floor and rain. Perhaps that the background in the menu icon is a Beta Element. Gallery umbrellajd4.jpg|Classic withanumbrella.jpg|With An Umbrella Umbrella.jpg|Menu picture Umbrella Dancer HD.png|Dancer UmbrellaAlternate.png|Umbrella (With An Umbrella) umbrella222.png Altumbrella.png With umbrella.jpg umbrellamenu.png umbrellawithanumbrellamenu.png Umbrellainactive.png Umbrellaactive.png Umbrellapictos.png|Pictograms Videos File:Rihanna - Umbrella (Orange Version) ft. JAY-Z File:Just Dance 4 - Umbrella - 5* Stars-0 File:Just Dance 4 - Umbrella (With An Umbrella) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Special Editions Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:00's Category:Solo Females Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Rap Elements